


Просто плохой сон

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Просто плохой сон

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Ангст, POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+117 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Люди предназначенные друг другу судьбой, умеют читать мысли друг друга.  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Честно пыталась написать джен, но вышел как всегда пре-слеш.  
Вперемешку ПОВ Джона, ПОВ Шерлока.  
---|---  
  
Битый час сижу за ноутбуком, уперев ноги в соседнее кресло, в бесплодной попытке написать новый пост.  
На экране светится всего одна строчка «Все началось с проклятого кролика», которую я периодически стираю, чтобы потом набрать заново. Да, прошло уже черт знает сколько времени, но я так и не написал историю с проникновением на базу. А мне есть что сказать, уж поверьте.  
Историю, последовавшую за ней, я никогда не соберусь описать…  
Мой неугомонный сосед мирно, как ни странно, лежит на диване и не подает признаков скуки, хотя это совсем не означает, что ее нет. Я успел хорошо выучить его за время проживания под одной крышей, и поэтому прекрасно знаю, что в такие моменты он обязательно думает о том, какую бы пакость сотворить на этот раз…

***

Скучно. Невыносимо скучно.  
Мысли о новом эксперименте не приносят облегчения… я даже вспоминаю бесполезность того, что Земля, оказывается, крутится вокруг Солнца. Бред. Эта ерунда делает мою скуку еще невыносимей. А когда скука становится таковой, то автоматически это же состояние относится и ко мне.  
Хотя… по словам Джона, я 24 часа в сутки являюсь несносным эгоистом.  
Правда, после моего возвращения, он меня так ни разу не назвал…  
От воспоминаний о том периоде, который мне пришлось провести от него далеко, меня неконтролируемо передергивает, и я закрываю глаза, в надежде немного поспать, скука не будет так явно мне досаждать некоторое время…

***

Шерлок совсем не шевелится на своем диване. Будто его вовсе нет. Черт, это чувство до сих пор заставляет меня покрываться холодным потом, в котором я не раз просыпался, пока был уверен в его смерти.  
Встряхиваю головой и снова смотрю на него. Хотя, кажется, я больше никуда и не смотрю, кроме как на него, даже экран погас, погружая систему в режим ожидания. Совсем как Шерлок сейчас проделывает то же самое со своей системой, и мне только остается надеяться, что в этом состоянии его система не подкинет ему битый файл с описанием очередного сумасшедшего эксперимента.  
Руки сложены под подбородком домиком, мерное дыхание и закрытые глаза говорят мне о том, что он спит, хоть и не очень крепко. Улыбаюсь, только он может спать в такой позе.  
Понимаю, что странно долго наблюдаю за ним, поэтому перевожу взгляд на ноут, и заставляю его «проснуться», что бы снова пялиться на так и не изменившуюся строку в черновике. От этого занятия отвлекает тихий, но протяжный стон с дивана, и я поднимаю глаза. Шерлок морщится, и я замечаю одинокую слезинку, катящуюся по его виску, моя нога соскальзывает с кресла и от шума Шерлок открывает глаза…

***

Я плачу? Абсурд. Но я плакал тогда... и сейчас плачу. Чувствую, как эти отвратительные проявления слабости затекают за шиворот, не смею стряхнуть их с лица, чтобы не привлечь внимание Джона, сидящего недалеко в кресле.  
Мне остается надеяться, что он ничего не заметил, ведь наблюдательность ему не свойственна.  
Отворачиваюсь к стене, воскрешая в памяти тот сон, который вызвал у меня такую странную реакцию. Хотя, почему странную? Она мне уже странной не кажется после того, как я узнал, что это такое, когда его нет рядом.  
… слышу издевательский смех Мориарти и понимаю, что мне нужно бежать. Бегу, не разбирая дороги, не знаю куда, но знаю, что должен успеть, иначе…  
В следующее мгновенье я уже на Бейкер-стрит, с Мориарти покончено, но чего-то не хватает, точнее кого-то. Джон. Его нет. Просто нет. Меня долго не было, а теперь его нет…  
Просыпаюсь оттого, что кто-то трясет меня за плечо, и слышу голос, который так боялся больше не услышать:  
\- Шерлок, проснись…  
Неужели, снова заснул... Непорядок…

***

Понимаю, что статью я сегодня точно не напишу, когда снова слышу стон с дивана, будто ему физически больно, хотя кто его, Шерлока, знает. Если это травма какая-то, а он мне не сказал… а может, это новый способ борьбы со скукой, и таким образом он привлекает мое внимание?  
Но друг во мне побеждает недоверчивое существо, и я, отложив ноутбук, подхожу к дивану. Шерлок спит, и снится ему что-то очень неприятное, судя по состоянию.  
Легонько трогаю за плечо, никакой реакции, он не просыпается, тогда я более настойчиво трясу его.  
\- Шерлок, проснись…  
Отступаю от него и он садится на диване, сжимая ладонями виски.  
У него был кошмар. Определенно. Раньше не замечал за ним такого. Но тут же приходит мысль, что я вообще не замечал его спящим, тем более в моем присутствии.  
\- Шерлок, принести что-нибудь? Воды?  
Он поднимает на меня странный взгляд и произносит еще более странную фразу:  
\- Просто посиди рядом со мной.  
\- Хорошо, - машинально отвечаю и присаживаюсь на диван около него.  
Странности моего соседа на этом не заканчиваются.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Джон, - просит он, а у меня внезапно возникает нехватка слов, я не могу произнести ни слова. – Джон, пожалуйста.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал? – неожиданно хриплым голосом спрашиваю я.  
\- Без разницы, перескажи мне какое-то из наших дел, опиши погоду за окном, да что угодно! – почти рычит он, и я начинаю рассказывать ему об одной старушке, которая приходит в больницу каждый день с новой болячкой. Такие пациенты есть в каждой больнице, и сейчас я жду, что он заткнет мне рот, но он продолжает сидеть, прижимая ладони к вискам, а до меня медленно начинает доходить.  
\- Почему ты замолчал?  
\- Шерлок, что тебе снилось? – вместо ответа, спрашиваю я, и наклоняюсь к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо…

***

Мне просто необходимо слышать его голос. Этот голос странно успокаивает меня в тревожные, раздражающие или откровенно социопатические моменты.  
Сейчас немного не та ситуация, но именно поэтому мне нужно слышать его голос…  
Что мне снилось?  
Как я теряю единственное и самое дорогое, что у меня есть в моей никчемной жизни! И от этого невыносимо больно, и, наверное, я могу теперь хоть немного понять, что чувствовал он, возвращаясь сюда и понимая, что уже ничто никогда не будет, как раньше.  
Отрываю руки от головы и поворачиваю к нему голову.  
\- Ты. Мне снился ты. – нет желания рассказывать что именно снилось, и он молчит, не спрашивая меня об этом.  
Свое отношение к этому он умещает всего в один удивленный звук «Оу»…

***

Этого я даже предположить не мог. Почему-то не удается задать ему вопрос, о чем был сон. Но если он считает меня идиотом, то сильно ошибается.  
\- Шерлок… - с губ слетает только имя, и я еще не совсем уверен, что хочу ему сказать, и следует ли упомянуть, что он плакал во сне? – Я тут, и никуда не собираюсь деваться.  
Слова сами вырываются на волю, и он не в силах скрыть удивление на своем лице.  
\- Джон…  
\- Ты плакал во сне, - продолжаю, наблюдая за его реакцией. Потом, поддавшись порыву, протягиваю руку и провожу пальцами по соленой дорожке, которая успела уже высохнуть.  
Он закрывает глаза, и снова распахивает их, подаваясь немного вперед, чтобы быть ближе, но я и не собирался убирать руку…

***

Когда я упустил тот момент, в который Джон начал видеть меня насквозь? Ведь я не уточнил, в каком именно из снов видел его.  
Что за глупые мысли? Я вообще не спал, то состояние, в котором я находился, нельзя назвать сном…  
Я так и не рассказал ему, где был, почему так поступил, не попросил у него прощения… но он принял меня, не задавая никаких вопросов, и наша жизнь вроде бы потекла как прежде. До этого дня.  
Чувствую его прикосновение, и не хочу чтобы оно заканчивалось…  
\- Ты простишь меня?

***

Простить? Он накрывает мою руку своей, не давая ее забрать, и показывает таким образом, что не хочет этого, во всяком случае, пока я не отвечу.  
Он думает, что я не простил его.  
\- Шерлок, меня бы здесь не было…

***

Правда.  
Он бы ушел, и мой кошмар превратился бы в реальность…  
Этого допустить я не могу, и надеюсь сейчас, что мое поведение не заставит его так поступить.  
Наклоняюсь к нему и обхватываю за талию, прижимаюсь щекой к его груди и слушаю, как бьется его сердце, звук, который дороже всего.  
Он сидит сначала никак не реагируя, но я слышу как его сердце начинает биться быстрее, и он обнимает меня, кладет руку на затылок, зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
С облегчением выдыхаю и напоминаю себе, что это был всего лишь плохой сон…

21 марта 2012


End file.
